In the emerging global economy, e-commerce and e-business have increasingly become a necessary component of business strategy and a strong catalyst for economic development. The integration of information and communications technology in business has revolutionized relationships within organizations and those between and among organizations and individuals. Specifically, the use of e-commerce and e-business solutions by businesses and individuals has enhanced productivity, reduced costs, encouraged greater customer participation, and enabled mass customization.
E-commerce or e-business solutions may allow an individual to perform financial transactions over the Internet through a secure website. This type of service enables customers to do their banking or financial transaction processing from anywhere where Internet access is available. In many cases, a web browser is utilized and any normal Internet connection is suitable.
For example, financial institutions have recently begun offering businesses a credit card account that offers account holders the option of shifting invoice-based check spending to a business credit card. Business credit cards designed for contractors have the objective of inducing them to do away with invoice-based payments by check and shift to more frequent use of their business credit cards. Problematically, no convenient method or system enabling such a customer or business to categorize and allocate this financial transaction information currently exists.
Contractors and other businesses frequently make purchases or issue disbursements for multiple projects, clients, or customers in a single financial transaction. When a contractor uses an open-loop credit card to make a single purchase of multiple items for a variety of projects, an electronic billing application generally allows the contractor to view only limited data regarding the transaction (e.g., the date, the name of the vendor, and the total dollar amount charged to the credit card) and to electronically settle payment. However, a contractor (or other business or individual) cannot allocate a percentage or dollar amount of the total dollar amount charged to the credit card at a point of sale to a particular project, job, or client matter. As a result, the contractor may need to collect and examine numerous paper receipts to properly charge their clients for items purchased for a particular project.
Therefore, a convenient system and method for associating financial transaction data with a user's project data is desired.
Further, a convenient system and method for allocating a percentage or dollar amount front financial transaction data available to a user-defined project category is desired.